I've Been Waiting For You
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: The events of season one as seen through Bill's eyes. It's a work in progress, this is just chapter one.


_**Disclaimer: The characters of **__True Blood __**do not belong to me. This is set in season one, right when Bill meets Sookie. You should have seen the eps and have at least read the first book. This is Bill's thoughts on the events of season one. Okay, let's do this!**_

I've Been Waiting For You

By Julia

I had been without my maker for a very long time. We had parted ways in the early 1900s. Then my last living Compton relative died, so I went back to my home in Bon Temps. I knew there was going to have to be some renovations that would have to be done, and I tried to get someone to do so. I could not get anyone to call me back. It was a bit frustrating.

One evening when I had been back in Bon Temps for a couple of weeks, I went to the establishment Merlotte's. I wanted to let everyone in town know that I was in town. The world know about vampires. It would just make sense that I announce myself to the citizens of Bon Temps.

I went in and sat down. Almost immediately, a beautiful girl came over to take my order. No one else approached, but everyone was looking intently. I had been married with two children when I was human, but this girl, it felt like I needed to be with her. I didn't know how I had gone all of my life without knowing her. She was smiling at me, asking what I wanted. I sat there for a second, not sure what to say. I knew I wanted Tru Blood. O Neg was my favorite. I didn't know if they had any Tru Blood at all, but it was what I had come for. I looked up at her. She was still just standing there, looking very excited. It crossed my mind that she might be a fangbanger. I didn't want her to be one of those. Just sympathetic to vampires. "I'd like one of those Tru Bloods, if you have any." I said politely.

Smiling at me broadly, she said, "I'm sorry. Sam got some in last year but nobody ever ordered any and it went bad. Is there anything else I can bring you?" She asked.

Thinking a moment, I said, "Yes. You can bring me a glass of red wine so I have a reason to be in here." I gave her a slight smile. I could tell that she was curious about me. I wanted to ask her name, but I did not. Nor did she ask mine. She was still beaming at me.

"I'll get you your wine." She said, and sauntered up to the bar. My ears heard her tell the bartender that she needed some red wine. He said something derogatory about me, and she gave him what for. He called her by her name, which was Sookie. It was a beautiful name. I listened to all of this as the patrons stared at me. I was then joined by a couple. The Rattrays. I do not recall their names, I was not really listening. They were trailer trash, and while I am polite to everyone, I didn't think they had anything of importance to tell me.

Sookie brought me my wine. Her face was now troubled, I assumed that it was because of the Rattrays. She looked at me. "You holler if you need anything else." She told me, shot the Rattrays a dirty look, and then went to another table.

They got me outside with the use of silver. It harms us. They must have wanted to drain my blood. Vampire blood is an illegal drug some humans like to take. It heightens your senses and makes the sex life better. I could not stop them while they had the silver. I could only lie there while they started to hook things up to take my blood.

That is when I saw Sookie sneaking up with a big chain. She wrapped the chain around the husband's neck, and he fell to the ground. The woman pulled out a knife. Sookie stared at her. "You are not going to touch him." Sookie snapped.

It was not sure what was going to happen, but it looked like it was going to be a good fight. The woman looked back at Sookie. "You bitch. I'll do whatever the _hell_ I want."

To this, Sookie spit at her. "You are trailer trash, and you've always been trailer trash. It doesn't matter what you think of me." Then she kicked the knife out of her hand. The husband was still trying to pull at the chain on his neck. There was a mad dash for the knife. Sookie prevailed. She held the knife out on the woman. "Get the fuck out of here. Take your trailer trash husband, too. Git!" She snapped.

The woman hollered at the man to get up, and then they went to their car. Sookie made sure they were gone, and then she came to let me up. I could only watch her as she peeled the silver off my wrists and neck. I wondered why she had saved me. I carefully sat up, while Sookie pulled the silver chain around her neck. "Are you scared of me?" I asked her.

"No, but I am not stupid." She replied. She kept looking at me. My wounds were already healed. "Holy shit." She said, as she looked at where the wounds had been. "What's your name?" She asked me, watching my face carefully to see what I was thinking. It looked as if she was trying to read my mind. It was puzzling. Especially since she seemed confused about something. She sat back on a tree root while she waited.

Deciding I would go ahead and tell her, I replied, "My name is Bill."

Immediately, she began to laugh. "Vampire Bill? That's just too rich." She said, and laughed some more. It was actually kind of cute. I enjoyed it a lot.

I looked back at her though. I nodded slowly. "My full name is William Thomas Compton. But my nickname is Bill." I said, as I wondered what I was going to ask next. "What is your name?" I didn't want to let on that I knew it already. I didn't want to let on all of my powers right away.

Sookie looked back at me curiously, her hands in her lap. "I'm Sookie Stackhouse." Sookie seemed not to know what to ask next. "Why did you come to Bon Temps?" She finally asked, her ponytail swinging.

This I decided I could answer quite easily. "My family home passed to me because there was no living relatives left. I decided to move into it. It needs work, but I am capable of paying for it." I said this all matter of factly, Meanwhile, I was smelling Sookie. She was a very extraordinary being it seemed. Sookie had a different smell than most humans. I couldn't place it. It was throwing me off. "What _are _you?" I asked, her, wondering if she would tell me. If there was anything different about her anyway.

Confused, she looked back at me. "I told you, I'm Sookie Stackhouse. There's nothing special about me. I'm just a barmaid. What exactly do you think I am?" She asked, looking at me.

To this I had no answer that would be satisfactory. I just shook my head. I didn't know what answer would do the trick. "No reason. It doesn't matter." I said, as I settled back to sit next to her. "Do you like working at Merlotte's?" I asked.

Shrugging, Sookie said, "I do. I haven't been able to hold a lot of jobs, and this one I have." She was staring at me oddly. "It's so amazing..." She commented, as she focused on my head.

"What is?" I asked, as she got even closer to me, touching my arm briefly.

After letting go, Sookie smiled. "I can read minds... but I can't read yours. It's actually kind of a relief, actually. I have to work to block people's minds out. I don't have to with you. It's really relaxing. I have never been able to be myself with anyone."

That blew my own mind, but I just wasn't sure how to weigh in on the subject. It was good she could be herself with me. It still puzzled me as to what she was. I knew humans, I'd been around them a long time. They didn't have powers like mind reading. Faeries could, but I was sure she wasn't one. They hadn't been on Earth in very long time. "I am glad to hear that. How do your powers work?" I asked, trying to get a read out of her.

She paused for a moment, as if thinking of the best way to get the way it worked across. "Well, the way it works different with different people. I sometimes only get pictures. Other times just words. It used to happen all the time, I learned to block people's thoughts so I could try to have some peace."

It sounded like it was very hard to maintain. I felt badly for her. I wanted to take away all of it for her. I felt this pull to be with her. I could not explain why. I did not believe in love at first sight, but that's what it felt like. I hadn't felt this in a very long time. I wondered if she was feeling the same pull I was. I leaned a little closer to her. She smelled really amazing. It was very intoxicating. "Sookie, I know this is very forward of me, but would you like to go out with me on a date? I would love to court you."

Sookie looked back at me, with a sly smile on her face. "Court me? You're kind of old fashioned, aren't you?" She asked, laughing a little.

I just smiled back at her briefly. Then I grew quiet. "I was made a vampire during the war. In 1865. So I suppose you could say that." I of course was not behind the times, but I could be a bit old fashioned at times. I hoped Sookie would like that part of me. I hadn't been with anyone sexually in quite some time. It would be nice to be in a relationship with someone again. "But what do you say? May I call on you?" I asked again, looking into her eyes.

Under my scrutiny, she seemed to look embarrassed for a second. Then she said, "Yes, you can call on me." She gave me her address. I knew it. It was the Stackhouse home. I lived on the land right next to it. I was glad I would be so close to her. It would help me keep her safe. "Shall I see you home right now?" I asked. I was worried about the Rattrays coming back to get to her.

"No thank you. I can get myself home jus' fine." She said, standing up. "I have to get home so my gran won't worry. You can call tomorrow night if you want." She said, and then headed off to her car.

I stayed to make sure she got to her car alright. Then I headed back to my home. I'd have to go to bed soon, to avoid the sun. I was glad I had met Sookie. She seemed like a very nice girl. I did need a nice girl.

The following evening, I woke. I had a Tru Blood, and then I thought I would go see if Sookie was working. She hadn't said she was, but I didn't think it could hurt to check and see. The bar was busy when I got there. I hoped that Sookie would be able to talk if she was working. I went inside, and all the talk in the bar stopped. Everyone was staring at me. It was very uncomfortable.

Finally the one named Sam stepped towards me. "Sookie's not here and I wouldn't tell you even she was." He said. He was giving me a death glare. I could tell that Sam hated my kind. I was wondering if he'd be kicking me out. I didn't plan on fighting him if he did. It was not what I was here for. I was trying to mainstream. It was the way I wanted to live. My maker Lorena had forced me to do as she wished for a very long time. When your maker commands you, you have to do it.

I met Sam's eye. "Have I done something to offend you? If I have, I am greatly sorry. If you would give me the gift of forgiveness, I would be greatly appreciate it." I said. I hoped that would quell any anger that might be in his heart. I could tell how he felt about Sookie, though. I knew that things with Sam were going to be difficult. I was prepared for everything he could throw at me.

"You offend me just by standing there and existing." Sam told me. He definitely was not willing to try and get along, even for Sookie's sake. I was not sure what to think about that. I felt that if you really cared about someone, you cared about trying to respect their choices about who was in their life. I thought that if you didn't you truly didn't love them.

Taking a look around, I mused for a second, trying to decide exactly what I was going to say. I wasn't for sure at all. I didn't want to upset him further and have him cause problems for Sookie. "I will leave now, go see if she is at her home. I am sorry if my presence has made anyone uncomfortable." Then I left, to go out to Sookie's.

When I arrived, I was pleased to see that there were lights on. That meant someone was home. I went up to the door and rang the bell. There were footsteps, and then Sookie had opened the door wide. I smiled at her. "Good evenin', Sookie. I came to call on you." I chose not to tell her about going into Merlotte's, I didn't want to fight with her. It wouldn't matter anyway, she would end up fighting with Sam, too.

"Won't you come in, Bill?" She asked, as she stepped aside for me. I entered as she closed the door. "My gran's here too, I live with her." She said. She led me into the living room.

There her grandmother was sitting, and a young man, who resembled Sookie. I wondered briefly if he was her brother. I extended my hand to her grandmother. "I am, William Compton, you may call me Bill."

She gave me a smile. "I'm Adele Stackhouse. I am pleased to have you in my home." She led me to the couch, and Sookie and I sat down with her. She gestured towards the young man. "This is Sookie's older brother Jason." She said, and then turned her gaze back to me.

I set my gaze on the boy. "I am pleased to meet you." I said, carefully watching him. He seemed very agitated. I guessed he wasn't so into vampires. I wondered how much trouble he was going to give me. Hopefully he'd stay quiet and sulk.

He didn't say anything to me. Just kept giving me the same death glare he had been. Sookie was glaring back at him. She looked a little annoyed. Jason said, "What, Sook?"

"I don't think I should have to _tell_ you, Jason." Sookie replied, as she glanced at me. She was fidgeting in her seat. I touched her knee, trying to calm her down and reassure her that I was not offended. It didn't seem to be doing any good.

Adele changed the subject. "So, Bill, I am in the Descendants of the Glorious Dead, and we would love it if you could come and give a talk. We can hold a special meeting at night so you will be able to come. Do you remember the War?" She asked, with the reverence of a great Southerner.

I nodded at her. "Of course, I was made a vampire in 1865." I said, trying to ignore the thoughts of Lorena and that night that were trying to surface in my head. I didn't want to ever think about any of that ever again. The things Lorena had made me do would haunt me forever. I had been doing my best to move on from it. "I would love to come and talk to your group, Mrs. Stackhouse." I said, mostly out of politeness. I had been raised with good Southern manners, and they had never left me. I was always determined to live as myself at all times.

Adele smiled at me. "You can call me Adele, Bill." She said. Her grandson made an exasperated noise. "What is your problem, Jason? I raised you to have good manners, young man. This is my house, and I will not tolerate rudeness." She insisted.

"He's a vampire, Gran. I am the man of this family. Sookie should not be dating a vampire. It's not right." Jason said, actually jumping out of his chair.

That made Sookie stand up and snap at him. "Jason Stackhouse, I am 25 years old and you can't boss me around. If I want to date Bill it is none of your business!" She was so angry her nostrils were flaring. I liked it, she had a fire in her. It was really nice. I liked a woman who could speak up for herself. Women in my day usually hadn't, and that was what had drawn me to my wife, Caroline.

Adele said, "Jason, I am the oldest member of this family, and you will not speak that way in my house to my guest." She was shorter than Jason, but it was as if she towered over him with her words.

With that, Jason stormed out of the house. I was wanting to apologize, since it was my presence that made him angry, but Adele spoke up first. "I apologize for Jason. He's a good boy. He just doesn't always have the best tact."

Sookie rolled her eyes. She looked as if she thought Adele was just making excuses for Jason. Then she turned to me. "Do you want to take a walk, Bill?" She asked me.

I turned to look at her, and I nodded. "I would love to, Sookie." I then turned to Adele. "I am going to escort Sookie on a walk. I will not keep her late." I told her. She just nodded. I waited for Sookie before we went outside, to take the walk.

We were quiet as first, as we walked down the drive. There was a cemetery on the land in between our lands. We started off in that direction. I wasn't sure what to bring it up for some sort of conversation. Sookie let me hold her hand. "I am glad you let me call on you." I told her.

She smiled at me wryly. "You are the first vampire to come to Bon Temps. You're fascinating." She told me. "I've never really had a dates. Mostly because of all the nasty thoughts I hear from the guys' heads when they ask me out or pick me up. I am a lady." She told me, as if reminding me that I must treat her like one.

"Yes you are." I agreed. I had no intention of treating her like anything else but a lady. It would be rude of me. I was glad to be back in Bon Temps. I had enjoyed my life when I had been alive here. I had been glad that my family home passed back to me. I had loved it. I did not enjoy being a vampire, and I hated my maker for turning me. I was trying to mainstream, and have some of my humanity back. "Your grandmother is very kind."

"She's tickled pink that you agreed to talk to the group. She didn't let herself show it, but she is." Sookie said, as she walked. Sookie was very at ease, it seemed I could not decide if that was a good or bad thing. Not that I would ever hurt her. Because I would not. I was already feeling like I might be falling in love with her. She was a very beautiful girl, and she was a great person from what I could see.

I looked at her. "I am honored that she asked me. I remember the war and I can tell them anything they would like to know." I knew why Adele was so glad for me to go. She had probably never had someone been able to give them a first hand account.

We walked awhile together, and then I took her home as promised. We made a plan to meet her at her work the next night. I headed home, full of emotions. Sookie Stackhouse was an amazing person.


End file.
